Euonymus japonicus. 
Heespierrolino; c.v. Pierrolino.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euonymus plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Heespierrolinoxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Heespierrolinoxe2x80x99 is a spontaneous mutant of an unnamed Euonymus japonicus cultivar selected by or under the supervision of the inventor, Adrianus L. P. van Heesbeen, in a cultivated environment in Haarsteeg, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cutting was first performed at the end of 1997 in Haarsteeg, The Netherlands and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Heespierrolinoxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Euonymus japonicus as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. White coloration of young leaves and young sprigs;
2. Broad and erect growth habit; and
3. White sprig production year round when pinched.
xe2x80x98Heespierrolinoxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Haarsteeg, The Netherlands, under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Hees01xe2x80x99 is cultivar Euonymus fortunei xe2x80x98Harlequinxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Heespierrolinoxe2x80x99 produces young sprigs almost year round. xe2x80x98Harlequinxe2x80x99 produces white sprigs only in April, May, June, and July. xe2x80x98Heespierrolinoxe2x80x99 grows more erect and less broad than xe2x80x98Harlequinxe2x80x99 while the rate of growth of xe2x80x98Harlequinxe2x80x99 is slightly slower. The young leaves of xe2x80x98Heespierrolinoxe2x80x99 are whiter and much less speckled than the young leaves of xe2x80x98Harlequinxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Heespierrolinoxe2x80x99 produces more, though shorter branches than xe2x80x98Harlequinxe2x80x99. The branches of xe2x80x98Heespierrolinoxe2x80x99 stay white for a long time, sometimes up to the roots with small green stripes along the length stripes in the middle to the bottom. The branches of xe2x80x98Harlequinxe2x80x99 are green with green/white stripes are more green/white than white although vertically they still have green stripes.
The leaf shape of xe2x80x98Heespierrolinoxe2x80x99 is obovate to elliptic whereas xe2x80x98Harlequinxe2x80x99 has ovate shaped leaves. Leaf base of xe2x80x98Heespierrolinoxe2x80x99 is acute, the leaf base of xe2x80x98Harlequinxe2x80x99 is obtuse. The leaf length of xe2x80x98Heespierrolinoxe2x80x99 is up to 5 cm, and width up to 2.5 cm, while the leaf length of xe2x80x98Harlequinxe2x80x99 is up to 3 cm and width up to 2 cm. The petiole length of xe2x80x98Heespierrolinoxe2x80x99 at 5-7 mm is longer than the petiole length of xe2x80x98Harlequinxe2x80x99 at 3-5 mm.